GH Oneshots
by oxybry
Summary: Una colección de Oneshots independientes sobre Naru, Mai y el resto del equipo de SPR. #14 "No puede ser, o ¿sí?"
1. La propuesta

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

* * *

 **La propuesta**

 **Sinopsis.** _Sobre como Naru se le propuso a Mai_

* * *

—Mai, té —resonó la voz de Naru en la oficina.

Mai suspiro por quincuagésima vez mientras hacia su camino hacia la pequeña cocina, ¿Qué estaba mal con su jefe?, su adicción al té hoy estaba peor que nunca. Ni que decir de sus modales. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, no es como si no se hubiese acostumbrado después de 5 años trabajando como su asistente y 2 de estar saliendo.

—Aquí está tu té.

Como en los viejos tiempos se quedó esperando unas gracias que sabía no iban a llegar. Naru no apartó la vista de su libro y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes dejar escapar su pequeña retahíla.

—Científico idiota, patán narcisista, adicto al té.

La curva de los labios de él se levantó en una sonrisa, como amaba hacerla enojar _'realmente amaba a su chispeante Mai'_

—Mai.

—¿Qué? —dijo girándose bruscamente, ingeniándoselas para atrapar la caja de terciopelo que él le arrojo.

Ella destapó la caja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido.

—Naru, ¿Qué es esto?

—Mai, creo que incluso una persona con tu nivel de entendimiento debería saber que eso es un anillo.

—¡Aghh! Estúpido narcisista sabes lo que quise decir —su rostro totalmente rojo de la mezcla de ira, vergüenza y felicidad.

—Después de meditarlo un poco, teniendo en cuenta el imán que eres para todo tipo de calamidades y entidades peligrosas y que todas y cada una de las veces tengo que salvarte de fantasmas acosadores y vengativos, demonios que coleccionan almas o en su defecto sangre humana, techos colapsando, de rodar por las escaleras o caer en alcantarillas. He llegado a la conclusión que es mejor mantenerte cerca. Además probaría ser útil para ti tener alguien que te despierte cuando tengas algún sueño pre o retro cognitivo y si tengo que agregarlo eres la única persona cuya compañía encuentro tolerable.

—Y el punto es —dijo ella sintiéndose codiciosa.

—Él se levantó de su silla y caminando hacia ella la encerró con sus brazos contra la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Creo que está bastante claro.

—Entonces, ¿esta es tu manera de pedirme que me case contigo?

—¿Quién dijo que te lo estaba pidiendo?... Te lo estaba informando.

Debería estar enojada con él, pero él era así ella lo sabía y por eso lo amaba. Además sabía que eso era lo más parecido a una propuesta que recibiría, dejo escapar una sonrisa de felicidad y sacando el anillo lo puso en su dedo anular. Él le dedicó una de sus muy raras sonrisas e inclinándose sello su no tan propuesta con un apasionado beso.

.

* * *

 **NA**. Porque no me imagino a Naru pidiéndole matrimonio a Mai de ninguna otra manera


	2. El perfume

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

* * *

 **El perfume.**

 **Sinopsis**

 _Sobre perfumes y narcisistas_

* * *

 _"El perfume anuncia la llegada de una mujer y alarga su marcha" Coco Chanel_

* * *

Él supo que se trataba de ella sin necesidad de despegar los ojos de su libro, el inconfundible perfume la delataba, la dulce mezcla de las notas de lima, té negro, bergamota y orquídeas al que ahora se había acostumbrado y el que jamás reconocería en voz alta le sentaba perfectamente, porque al igual que ella le recordaba la alegría y brillo de los días cálidos de verano y primavera. Espero un par de segundos a que se anunciara pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres Mai? Ya sé que soy apuesto pero no te pago para que me mires fijamente todo el día —dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Idiota —la escuchó mascullar.

—¿Dijiste algo Mai?

—No nada Naru, solo me preguntaba si puedo salir un poco más temprano.

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa y dejo el libro en el escritorio.

—¿A cuenta de qué?

—Necesito ir a recoger los formularios de aplicación para la Universidad.

Esto no lo tomo por sorpresa, hacía meses que la había visto prepararse y sabía que había estado ahorrando. Estuvo tentado hacer algún comentario mordaz pero decidió en contra de ello.

—De acuerdo, avísale a Lin y Mai antes de irte mi té.

—Gracias Naru, enseguida te traigo tu té.

Algunos minutos después regreso con su té, lo dejo en su escritorio y se quedo allí de pie esperando como de costumbre.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó sabiendo muy bien que esperaba las gracias.

—Nada idiota, narcisista, adicto al té —dijo antes de tirar de un golpe la puerta de la oficina.

La vio dejar su oficina y casi desencajar las bisagras de la puerta, dejo descansar el libro en el escritorio y se dejó envolver por el aroma del perfume de ella que aún permanecía en el lugar.

Si Mai hubiese estado allí para verlo hubiese notado el fantasma de sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

 **.**

 **NA**. Si alguien lee esto por favor sientase en la libertad de dejar dudas, comentarios, sugerencias a ver si me animo a escribir alguito mas para este fandom


	3. Agujas de Plata

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

 **Advertencias.** Contiene spoliers si solo han visto el anime.

 **Linea temporal.** Después que Naru y Lin regresan de Londres.

* * *

—Entonces Mai-chan, no chocolates para el jefe —preguntó mordiendo uno de los chocolates que le había dado la chica.

—¿Estás loco Yasu? Se te olvida su flamante manera de rechazarme la vez que me confesé.

—Oh, si eso —dijo Yasu —haciendo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Cómo Mai podía seguir trabajando para Naru? Era un misterio. Bueno tal vez no. Mai realmente necesitaba el dinero y los consideraba a todos, él incluido como su familia.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? Si le fuera a dar chocolates, seguramente me preguntaría con su completa cara de póker ¿Estás segura que son para mí o para mi hermano muerto? —dijo haciendo una ridícula personificación de su jefe mientras ponía dos cucharadas de té en el difusor.

Yasuhara no pudo evitar la carcajada.

—Me lo puedo imaginar… Por cierto Mai, hablando de hermanos muertos ¿Cómo esta Gene?

—Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, sigue sin avanzar, al parecer encuentra entretenido* aparecer en mis sueños de cuando en cuando para mostrarme el mórbido o terrible pasado del fantasma de nuestro siguiente caso. Pero sigue siendo más gentil y cálido que el hermano que respira en nuestro cuello todos los días —dijo mientras vertía el agua caliente en la taza.

—Y a pasar de ser ¿cómo es que lo llamas? Un idiota, narcisista, adicto al té, lo sigues prefiriendo… —dijo mordisqueando el siguiente chocolate—. Por cierto estos chocolates están de muerte.

—Sabes Yasu, en nuestra línea de trabajo eso está lejos de ser un cumplido.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada.

—Ese té huele extremadamente bien, me recuerda al olor de la uva madura. ¿Puede tener una taza?

—No —fue la respuesta tajante de Mai.

—¡Hey!, desde cuando se le niega una taza de té a un amigo.

—Puedo darte té Yasu, pero no este té.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué sabes sobre el té blanco Yasu?

—Es altamente apreciado, también conocido como Yin Zhen o agujas de plata. Dicen que es una exquisitez. Es un té que brota exclusivamente en las montañas chinas de Fu-jian, a 6.000 metros de altitud. Sólo se recolecta uno o dos días al año, normalmente en primavera, y en unas condiciones un tanto particulares. Se escoge una luz sombreada, una temperatura de 18º C y se va recogiendo el primer brote de las ramas más tiernas.

—Wow Yasu, realmente eres como un libro ambulante ¿Qué me puedes decir de su historia?

—Si la memoria me sirve correctamente desde la Dinastia Song… Era un té reservado solo para los emperadores, si cualquier otra alma inferior trataba de apoderarse de él lo pagaba con su vida… Ohhhh —la similitud lo golpeó como un rayo.

—¿?

—Así que no chocolates para Naru ¿eh?... Pero nuestro idiota, narcisista y ADICTO AL TÉ jefe va a recibir una taza del té exclusivo de los emperadores chinos de manos de nuestra adoraba Mai-chan.

—Cállate Yasu, es solo una taza de té —dijo con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

* * *

—Algunas veces envidio a ese tipo —dijo cuando la vio salir de la pequeña cocina hacia la guarida de su jefe.

* * *

Tocó la puerta de su guarida, perdón oficina y escuchó el gruñido dejándole saber que podía pasar.

Camino hasta su escritorio y depositó la taza de té. Él miró de reojo la taza

—¿Qué es esto?

—Y luego se supone que es un genio —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo Mai?

—No, nada. Y es té.

—Está claro que es té. Pero es diferente.

—Oh, mmm el Earl Grey se acabó, mañana tengo que salir a comprar.

—Ya veo —dijo tomando un sorbo del té antes de regresar a su libro.

—Debería aprender de buenos modales —murmuró cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Esa noche cuando solo él quedaba en la oficina,Naru, no podía dejar de pensar en la exquisita infusión de color semicristalino, con el entrañable perfume, sutil y fresco de uva madura. Solo en muy raras ocasiones había tenido el placer de tomarlo y había sido de vuelta en Londres, cuando Gene aún estaba vivo. Entonces como era posible que lo tuvieran en la oficina. Revisó en el gabinete de la cocina solo para encontrar la caja de Earl Grey todavía más de la mitad… Pero Mai había asegurado que no había, por eso el cambio en el té... En ese momento todo tuvo sentido.

—Mai —susurró. La sombra de una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

De pronto San Valentín, ya no sonaba tan mal —decidió mientras tomaba el abrigo.

* * *

 **NA.** *Este es un comentario bastante sarcástico de Mai, sabemos bien que la situación de Gene es un poco mas complicada que eso.

Sus reviews son apreciadas. Por aquí debo una de Naru enfermo. Estoy pendiente de escribirla.


	4. Los narcicistas no se enferman

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

 **Advertencias.** Contiene spoliers si solo han visto el anime.

 **Linea temporal. Post Canon**

* * *

—Naru, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Te ves pálido.

Oliver cerró el libro de golpe.

—Supongo que si tienes tiempo para perder reparando en cuán pálido o no estoy, ya habrás terminado la traducción de los detalles del último caso para BSPR.

—Ya casi termino.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando?, no te pago para que me mires fijamente todo el día, no importa lo apuesto que soy.

—Idiota, narcisista. Eso es lo que me ganó por preocuparme por él —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo Mai?

—Nada

—Entonces sugiero que des media vuelta y comiences a trabajar que para eso te pago… Y Mai, ¿Dónde está mi té?

* * *

Esa molesta cosquilla en la garganta, seguramente era la falta de té, y ¿por qué estaba su oficina tan fría?, la última vez que se fijó estaban en pleno verano y estaba condenadamente seguro que no había ningún espíritu en su oficina. Siguió revisando los archivos y después de varios minutos sintió la necesidad de carraspear tratando de aliviar la molesta sensación en su garganta. Definitivamente necesitaba un té.

—Mai, té —llamó desde su oficina.

A los pocos minutos Mai apareció en el umbral de la puerta con su taza de té, lo miró y una arruga se formó en su entrecejo.

—¿Quieres que abra las ventanas? —la escuchó preguntar—. Pareces acalorado.

—No —casi le ladró.

—Solo preguntaba, no hay necesidad de morderme… ¿Estás seguro que no estás enfermo?

—Mai —advirtió con tono amenazante.

—Sí, sí, no seas una idiota. Es imposible que el gran Oliver Davis se enferme a menos que… ¿Has estado usando tu PK? —casi gritó.

—No soy un idiota Mai, no tengo planes de unirme a mi hermano en el corto plazo. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y supongo que tú también así que no pierdas, ni me hagas perder el tiempo.

* * *

La tarde pasó sin mayor eventualidad. El reloj marcó las 7 anunciando la hora de la salida. Mai recogió sus pertenencias para marcharse a casa, Lin se había marchado hacía un par de horas, así que golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Naru, para dejarle saber que ya se iba. Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondió, decidió entonces abrir la puerta con cuidado. Y lo encontró dormido en su escritorio.

—Esto es extraño —susurró para sí misma caminando sigilosamente hasta su lado. No bien se había terminado de acercar cuando notó su respiración elaborada y el sudor en su frente. Rápidamente movió su mano hacia su frente y comprobó sus sospechas, estaba ardiendo en fiebre— Y ahora ¿quién es el idiota?

—Naru, Naru.

—…

—Oliver Davis, despierta en este mismo instante.

Se levantó de golpe, abobado y tambaleante, tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que se cayera.

—¿Mai?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?, ahora ¿quién es el idiota?

—… Eres tan linda y adorable.

—¿Qué? —casi lo deja caer de la sorpresa.

¿Se había quedado dormida de nuevo? —no pudo evitar preguntarse. No se le podía culpar, no cuando él, de la manera más disparatada y poco romántica expreso sus sentimientos, si es que a eso se le podía llamar una declaración. Ni en aquella ocasión se había referido a ella en esos términos.

—Ya sé porque le gustas tanto a los fantasmas y demonios y demás criaturas que te siguen.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con interés, mientras intentaba hacer malabarismos para recostarlo en el sofá de la sala de espera. No había forma de que pudiesen llegar a su casa o a la de él. Naru escasamente se podía mantener en pie.

—Sí… Eres un sol.

—…

—Tan cálida y brillante, no se puede evitar.

—¿Qué no se puede evitar Naru? —preguntó sacándole el abrigo, para recostarlo en el sofá.

—Querer orbitar alrededor tuyo.

Lo dejo caer en el sofá, sus mejillas quemando y su corazón latiendo al ritmo del aleteo de un colibrí.

—Y… Yo…Mmm… Quédate allí, yo… voy por los medicamentos… Mmmm…. Sí, el botiquín —logró decir entre tartamudeos y tropezones, soltando un par de maldiciones, cuando en su afán de alejarse tropezó con la mesa baja del café.

La siguiente hora pasó sin mayores eventualidades, Naru no fue especialmente difícil tomando los medicamentos y cayo rápidamente dormido. Mai se levantó de su asiento y le reacomodo la manta y comprobó su temperatura, todavía un poco alta pero sin dudas mejor; se apartó para ir a la cocina a preparar un poco más de té. No pudo dar más que un par de pasos cuando un aún delirante Naru la sujeto de la muñeca.

—No me dejes.

—Solo iba por té.

—Quédate, no me dejes solo.

—De acuerdo— dijo caminando hacia su anterior asiento.

Pero él, la atrajo hacia sí y la tumbó junto a él en el sofá, acurrucando su cuerpo junto al suyo formando un capullo.

La mente de Mai colapsó y su cuerpo parecía envuelto por las llamas.

—N… Naru, ¿q… Qué estás haciendo?

Demonios no era que se estuviese quejando, pero esto era tan no Naru.

—Shhhss, duerme.

—…

Bueno, órdenes del jefe al fin y al cabo, ¿cierto?, ¿quién era ella para contradecirlo? —decidió relajándose y acomodándose en su abrazo.

...

 **Gene POV**

Vio toda la escena desde el espejo que descansaba en el escritorio de Mai.

—Esto me trae tantos recuerdos —dijo pensando en las veces que su hermano se enfermaba y terminaba acurrucándose con él en su cama—. A ese científico idiota todavía le gusta acurrucarse cuando está enfermo... Aunque lo de lengua floja, es nuevo—. Agregó con una sonrisa mirando a la durmiente pareja.

 _Dulces sueños tortolitos._

* * *

 _ **NA.** Selene gracias por los reviews, espero disfrutes la pieza. Siempre que se pueda tomo en cuenta las sugerencias._

 _Si tienen alguna otra sugerencia soy toda_ _oídos. Nos leemos en la próxima._


	5. Frenemy

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

 _Algo que encontré en mi dropbox._

 _ **Advertencias:** Ligeramente OC._

* * *

Algo andaba mal. Oliver, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. Su siempre alegre y molesta asistente se encontraba deprimida y taciturna. No era como si a él realmente le importara, pero como empleador tenía que garantizar el bienestar de sus empleados.

—Mai, te pago para que trabajes, no para que mires fijamente un rincón de la oficina.

—Pero Naru, —dijo con lágrimas luchando por derramarse de sus ojos— Shiro, se perdió.

En contra de su mejor juicio decidió preguntar.

—¿Quién es este, Shiro?

—Mi gato.

—Esa cosa. ¿Esa molesta bola de pelos, violenta y mal agradecida que encontraste en el callejón?

Vio como su joven asistente, en un instante pasó de taciturna a enarbolada.

—Él, es un buen gato, fue tu culpa que te arañara. Lo enojaste.

Sintió una vena latirle en la frente recordando al animal en cuestión.

—Además —continuó Mai—, Shiro, era como mi familia, mi única compañía y ahora se fue.

Y allí estaba el cambio de nuevo, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos amenazando con caer en algún momento.

Nunca le dio mayor importancia a los sentimientos de los demás. Pero Mai, era diferente y odiaba verla llorar. No que él supiese que hacer, el experto en estos menesteres era su hermano, no él.

—Vuelve a trabajar Mai, esa cosa regresará tarde que temprano.

…

Oliver, se preguntó una vez más por qué demonios estaba buscando a un gato, que claramente lo odiaba en medio de una tormentosa noche de lluvia, entonces lo recordó, lo hacía por Mai. Si ella seguía lloriqueando por el dichoso animal, nunca terminaría de hacer su trabajo. Si fuese un poco más sincero consigo mismo admitiría que no soportada la dolorosa mirada en los ojos de su asistente, y que si encontrar al estúpido gato, la hacía sonreír de nuevo, él, lo encontraría. No que él jamás lo fuera a admitir.

Después de dos horas y completamente mojado de pies a cabeza, Naru encontró a Shiro, pero el animalito no hacía más que bufar y tratar de arañar.

—Mira, yo no te gusto, y tú no me gustas, eso está bastante claro. Pero los dos tenemos a alguien en común, así que deja de ser un molesto y estúpido animal y ven aquí, así te puedo llevar con Mai.

El animal levantó las orejas al escuchar el nombre de su dueña y sin más problemas camino a las manos del narcisista.

…

—Cuando Mai abrió la puerta, nunca espero encontrar, a su narcisista jefe, completamente mojado de pies a cabeza con su gato en las manos.

—Toma —dijo ofreciéndole el empapado animal.

—Lo encontraste.

—No es como si lo estuviese buscando. Solo pasaba y lo vi.

—Gracias, gracias —repitió mientras lo abrazaba.

—Mai, idiota, si no me sueltas te vas a mojar toda.

—Lo siento —un pequeño sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Mai, ¿pretendes que nos quedemos toda la noche en la puerta o puedo entrar?

—Perdón, entra, déjame conseguirte algo de ropa seca.

—Mai.

—Sí, Naru.

—Té.


	6. El genio conoce de té

_Otra cosita que me encontré por allí dando vueltas._

 _Comencé a escribir el de los celos XD, porque estoy feliz de tener nuevos lectores, pero puede que tarde un poquito estoy hasta arriba de trabajo._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

 _ **Línea temporal:** Post Canon_

* * *

Su oficina estaba silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa. Llamó pidiendo su té, pero nadie respondió, así que muy a su pesar salió de su oficina para encontrar a Mai, como de costumbre profundamente dormida en su escritorio.

Dejo escapar un resoplido exasperado.

Estaba durmiendo en la oficina… De nuevo. ¿Cómo podía dormir tanto?, estaba más allá de su comprensión. Decidió dejarla dormir un poco más, parecía agotada.

Oliver caminó hacia la cocina y por primera vez en años comenzó a preparar el té. Se dejó envolver por el embriagante aroma de la bebida, sirvió un par de tazas y regresó a la sala.

—Mai, si sigues durmiendo en las horas de trabajo, voy a deducirlo de tu paga.

Mai se levantó pesadamente del escritorio y luego con el mejor rostro de indignación que pudo lograr replicó:

—No es mi culpa estar enferma y agotada. ¿Por qué les llaman nauseas matutinas si las tengo 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana? –dijo tornándose un poco verde.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, estos hijos tuyos están matándome.

—Bébelo —dijo pasándole una taza.

—¿Hiciste té? —preguntó incrédula.

—Pensé que eso estaba bastante claro.

—Gracias —dijo, un pequeño rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Mai, tomó un sorbo del dulce té de jengibre y se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, ¿cómo sabias que el jengibre funcionaria?

—Soy un genio, Mai —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción jugando en sus labios.

Ella miró por un breve instante la petulante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Narcicista —masculló dándole otro sorbo a su té.

—Y sin embargo, me amas —replicó él.

—Y sin embargo, te amo, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

Oliver tomó un trago de su té.

—Que no te amaría de ninguna otra forma.


	7. Celos

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 ** _Un trabajo de fan para fans_**

 **Advertencias.** Contiene spoliers si solo han visto el anime.

 **Línea temporal.** Después de Londres

 _Aquí va mi intento de celos que terminó convirtiéndose en otra cosa. Igual espero lo disfruten. Parte 1 de 2. Cualquier error me lo disculpan :)_

* * *

 **CELOS**

Oliver sabe que la mayoría de sus empleados lo creen incapaz de sentir simpatía; pero hubo un tiempo en que su simpatía por los sujetos de sus visiones era muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que era atormentado por terribles e inútiles pesadillas, tan fuerte que sus emociones se salían de control y causaba diferentes grados de poltergeits, múltiples veces en la semana. El resultado fue sus constantes confinamientos en cama. Después de la muerte de Eugene, perder el control de sus emociones literalmente podía llevarlo a la muerte. Oliver, necesitaba mantener un estricto control de sus emociones, no era una elección o una decisión, era algo que necesitaba ser asumido si quería permanecer vivo y mantener a salvo a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero de nuevo, desde que vino a Japón en busca del cuerpo de Eugene, nada era fácil. Para la muestra un botón, se había dejó provocar por las palabras de una enfurecida Mai, y se dio el lujo de demostrarles a sus empleados su nivel de incompetencia en aquel caso con el Ebisu, Okobu-sama, y en un exabrupto había liberado su PK, las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar, su corazón se detuvo dejándolo internado por varias semanas en el hospital y de paso casi mata a su asistente en el proceso. Él, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse provocar de esa manera, así que en su mente científica no había explicación para lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión. Él, un maestro en lo que al control de sus emociones se refiere, no podía explicar por qué había perdido su estricto control en ese momento. Pero de nuevo con Mai, todo era diferente.

La vio hablando animadamente con el presidente del consejo estudiantil del instituto donde estaban realizando su presente investigación. El chico parecía tener un enamoramiento en su asistente, que de hecho no parecía rechazar sus avances. Podía escucharlos desde su lugar en la mesa de los monitores.

—Taniyama-san, ese vestido le queda muy bien.

—Gracias, Tanaka-san.

—Mai ve a tomar las lecturas de la temperatura en las aulas —interrumpió la conversación.

—Enseguida, jefe.

—Bueno, ya yo terminé las actividades del consejo estudiantil —así que si gusta, puedo acompañarla, Taniyama-san.

—Me encantaría Tanaka-san, muchas gracias —agregó Mai sonriendo. Y los dos se encaminaron fuera de la habitación.

No fue consciente del tintineó de las tazas de té, ni del libro flotando ligeramente sobre la superficie de la mesa hasta que sintió la mano en su hombro.

—Noll —llamó Lin— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —se levantó de su asiento y el libro cayó con un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

…

La mañana siguiente despertó mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Hizo su rutina de Qinggong y un poco de meditación para focalizar su energía.

…

Podía escuchar las risas casi silenciosas de Mai y Tanaka del otro lado del salón mientras almorzaban. Puso toda su atención en los documentos frente a él, pero era imposible no escuchar la conversación de la pareja.

—Eso estuvo delicioso.

—Me alegra que fuera de su agrado, Mai-san. Espero que también sea del agrado de los demás.

—Sí, gracias.

—Mmmm Mai-san, me preguntaba si en algún momento, le gustaría tomar una taza de café conmigo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo el sonrojo de Mai.

—Estaría encantada.

El sonido de las tazas partiéndose en pedazos atrajo la atención de todos.

—Eso fue extraño —mencionó Tanaka al lado de Mai, quien de momento recogía las piezas rotas.

—Auch —exclamó Mai, y Oliver pudo ver la sangre fluyendo del corte en su mano.

—Déjame ver eso Mai-san —dijo Tanaka tomándole la mano suavemente mientras supervisaba el corte, para luego limpiarlo cuidadosamente.

—Nada de qué preocuparse Mai-san, solo un pequeño corte —dijo sin dejar ir la mano de Mai.

—Si ya terminó los primeros auxilios, Tanaka-san, le agradecería que soltara la mano de mi asistente.

—Lo siento —murmuró soltando la mano de Mai, al tiempo que un sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

— Y Mai, ¿podrías dejar de coquetear con el cliente y hacer tu trabajo?

—¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Quién te crees?

—Tu jefe.

—Solo eso Naru, mi jefe, no eres nada más, y la última vez que miré, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo libre y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Mai —habló amenazante, los vidrios de los ventanales vibrando con violencia.

—Tú podrás ser un genio, pero no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

Los estantes vibraron con violencia.

—Mai.

—No tenías ningún derecho a tergiversar mis sentimientos hacia ti por tu inhabilidad de hacerles frente. No tenías el derecho de decirme por o para quién eran mis sentimientos. Entonces, ¿a qué vienen todas estas tonterías ahora?, creo que en ese entonces quedo perfectamente claro lo mucho que te importo.

—Nunca dije que me importara —habló sin apartar la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no, pero lo dejaste bastante claro.

—No iba a jugar a ser el reemplazo de mi hermano.

—Nadie te pidió que lo fueras. Eso fue lo que quisiste creer. Te amaba a ti.

—Mai —los libros de la mesa empezaron a flotar.

—Deja de atarme a ti. Déjame ir.

—No quiero —dejo salir finalmente.

—No siempre se trata de lo que quieres Oliver —dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

* * *

 **NA.** Los hechos del primer párrafo son tomados del trabajo adicional de la autora titulado: His reality.


	8. Celos II

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

 **Advertencias.** Contiene spoliers si solo han visto el anime.

 **Línea temporal.** Después de Londres.

 _Aquí va mi intento de celos que terminó convirtiéndose en otra cosa. Igual espero lo disfruten. Parte 2 de 2. Cualquier error me lo disculpan :)_

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente_**

 _—_ _No iba a jugar a ser el reemplazo de mi hermano._

 _—_ _Nadie te pidió que lo fueras. Eso fue lo que quisiste creer. Te amaba a ti._

 _—_ _Mai —los libros de la mesa empezaron a flotar._

 _—_ _Deja de atarme a ti. Déjame ir._

 _—_ _No quiero —dejo salir finalmente._

 _—_ _No siempre se trata de lo que quieres Oliver —dijo antes de azotar la puerta._

* * *

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué derecho tenía de meterse en su vida? ¿Con qué derecho se creía para venir a hacer reclamos ahora? Un narcisista al que solo le importa lo que él necesita. Caminó sin dirección, solo quería alejarse. Estar enojada era mejor que recordar que sin importar el número de días que pasaran no podía sacarlo de su mente. Descargar toda su ira contra él era mejor que preguntarse noche tras noche por qué aquel sentimiento simplemente no desaparecía. Sus esfuerzos para sepultar sus sentimientos y el dolor y la decepción que estos le trajeron eran inútiles porque cuando él decía palabras como aquellas su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Limpió furiosamente las lágrimas que salpicaban sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía Oliver el poder de abrazarla sin tocarla, por qué la apresaba sin necesidad de cadenas?

¿Cómo se suponía que olvidara sus sentimientos?

Cuando pensaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante con su vida, hacia su próximo amor, él llega y dice que no quiere dejarla ir, y la fuerza que creyó tener, no es más que una sombra de su frágil resolución.

Por primera vez desde que salió de la habitación, se fija en sus alrededores y es consciente del descenso de la temperatura a su alrededor, sus instintos le gritan que salga de allí en la brevedad de lo posible, pero está paralizada en su lugar, incapaz de moverse. El aliento en la parte de atrás de su cuello y el olor putrefacto le confirma que no está sola. Su cuerpo automáticamente inicia los mudras y los rezos que los acompañan. Aunque asustada, las palabras salen claras, su voz fuerte, Rin (临), Pyō (兵), Tō (闘), Sha (者), Kai (皆), Jin (陣), Retsu (列), Zai (在), Zen (前). El espíritu deja escapar un chillido animal, antes de desaparecer, pero antes de que pudiese relajarse sintió la mano jalándola del tobillo, tumbándola y arrastrándola al piso. El grito que quemó su garganta resonó en todo el lugar.

* * *

Sentado en frente de los monitores trataba de calmarse, mientras escuchaba a Lin reprenderlo por su falta de control. Pero no tenía la atención ni en lo uno, ni en el otro, sus pensamientos estaban en Mai, en sus palabras, en la mirada herida en sus ojos, en la furia de sus gestos, y por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a dudar de su infalible lógica.

La gente siempre prefería a Eugene, el gemelo amable, gracioso, el que siempre sonreía, el que sabía cómo consolar; eso era un hecho, no una suposición. La gente siempre era atraída a su hermano por su personalidad encantadora y abierta, mientras él, era demasiado serio, demasiado raro, demasiado peligroso. Siempre había sido así y nunca le había importado, mientras tuviera a Gene a su lado eso no le importaba. Pero entonces Gene murió y en la búsqueda de su cuerpo conoció a Mai y todos sus demás asociados. Con el tiempo se descubrió sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, poniendo en la línea su propia vida para salvarla, haciéndole un té para reconfortarla después de un sueño de muerte, doblando una cuchara con la mente para distraerla, haciendo trucos infantiles con una moneda para que no estuviera aterrorizada en el fondo de aquella oscura alcantarilla.

Pero entonces llegó ese día, cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Eugene en aquel lago. Y en ese bosque, cuando ella le habló del Naru en sus sueños, el que era amable y sonreía, supo que estaba hablando de su hermano y una presión ajena a él se apoderó de su pecho. Cuando le dijo que tenía sentimientos por él, los descartó de inmediato, ella no lo amaba a él, amaba a su hermano. La gente siempre lo hacía. Y por primera vez en su vida, resintió de su hermano muerto. Porque incluso después de muerto como una sombra se cernía sobre él.

Pero hoy, un molesto pensamiento no lo abandonaba, ¿y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si como Gene decía no era más que un estúpido científico?

La gente siempre prefirió a Gene era cierto, pero Mai no era la gente, Mai no era cualquiera. Mai tenía el valor y la fuerza para llevarle la contraria, Mai siempre había estado a su lado, incluso había sonreído para él, con él era con quien discutía, con él era el que pasaba sus días, él era el que la había salvado todas esas veces. Fue entonces, que una hasta ahora esquiva revelación lo golpeó como un rayo… Siempre había sido él.

De repente un grito que conocía muy bien resonó en todo el lugar. Estuvo de pie antes de notarlo, sus labios dejando escapar el nombre de la dueña del grito. Miró las cámaras y una vez localizada corrió hacia ella con Lin pisándole los talones. Vio los orbes blancos pasar con gran velocidad, y supo que se trataban de los _shiki_ de Lin.

* * *

Dejó escapar otro grito cuando sintió las astillas de madera clavándose en su espalda, sus manos ardían por sus esfuerzos para aferrarse a la superficie, de encontrar alguna cosa a la que se pudiese sujetar. Intentó con los sellos de nueve sílabas, pero debido a su enfrentamiento anterior su energía espiritual era muy baja. Escuchó pasos de carrera en la distancia y un silbido que resonó en el viento. Cuando vio los orbes blancos supo que se trataba de los familiares de Lin, quienes se lanzaron contra el espíritu que la soltó de golpe dejando escapar aullidos de dolor con cada ataque que los _shikis_ le propinaban. El dolor recorrió su espalda y con los difusos brazos de la inconsciencia cerniéndose sobre ella, pudo ver lo que le pareció profundo miedo y preocupación en aquellos insondables ojos índigos antes de ser tragada por la profunda nada.

Despertó en el cuarto del hospital. Lo primero que notó fue a Oliver sentado en una silla con un libro en su regazo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Él levantó su vista del libro y mirándola contestó.

—Tienes un par de cortes en la espalda de cuando el espíritu te arrastró, pero no dejaran cicatriz. John y Takigawa se encargaron de exorcizar a los espíritus, después de que fueras atacada. El caso está cerrado, los detalles están en el informe.

—Ya veo, ¿cuándo podré irme a casa?

—Tan pronto como el médico firme el acta dándote de alta.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Oliver lo rompió.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu responsabilidad salvarme todo el tiempo, Naru. Debí saber mejor que deambular sola, sin protección en un lugar lleno de espíritus.

Espero que Oliver, la insultara, pero el insulto nunca llegó, el solo miraba por la ventana, su rostro tan estoico como de costumbre, sus ojos por otro lado revelaban algún tipo de emoción que aún no podía descifrar.

—No me refería a eso.

—Oh —comentó confundida—… No entiendo.

—Lamento, lo que dije ese día en el bosque, nunca debí asumir como te sentías, nunca debí poner en duda tus sentimientos, basado en mis juicios y razonamientos, estuve fuera de lugar. Merecías una respuesta acorde y ahora me doy cuenta.

—Ya veo… Gracias.

—…

Ella sabía que lo que iba a preguntar a continuación tenía el potencial de destrozarle el corazón, pero tenía que saberlo. Así que tomando una respiración profunda lo dejó salir.

—¿Tienes la respuesta?

Él la miró directo a los ojos y ella pudo ver el asomo de una sonrisa y como la mirada en sus ojos se suavizaba.

—La tengo.

—…

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho.

—¿Quisieras ir por una taza de té conmigo?

Ella sonrió una de esas sonrisas, de las que a él le recordaban a los arcoíris después de la lluvia.

—Me encantaría.


	9. Curiosidad paterna

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

 **Advertencias.** Contiene spoliers si solo han visto el anime.

 **Línea temporal.** Algún punto en futuro.

* * *

 **Cambridge, Reino Unido.**

—Lu —llamó Martin Davis, apartando de su rango de visión el archivo que estaba revisando.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Te suena el nombre, Mai Taniyama?

—Suena familiar, pero no puedo recordar donde lo he escuchado antes, ¿Por qué?

—El decano de la facultad mencionó su nombre hoy, es una de las más fuertes candidatas para la beca en estudios de parasicología de este ciclo.

—¿Y qué tiene de particular, que ha llamado tu atención?... No, déjame adivinar... Es una psíquica.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció sabiendo lo mucho que lo conocía su esposa—, pero eso es lo de menos.

Sí Martín Davis antes no tenía la total atención de su esposa, ahora sí que la tenía.

—Entonces, ¿qué es tan impresionante acerca de esta señorita?

—Ella tiene una carta de recomendación.

—La mayoría la tiene, sino es que todos. Uno pensaría que es un pre-requisito.

—No, Lu, no me has entendido. Mai taniyama, tiene una carta de recomendación del _renombrado y famoso_ Oliver Davis.

Luella se atragantó con el té.

—¿Oliver?... ¿Oliver? ¿Nuestro hijo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó limpiándose los labios delicadamente con la servilleta, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa—. Oliver… Bueno, ya lo conoces. Adoro a mi hijo, pero Oliver no es exactamente una mariposa social, y es quisquilloso y excesivamente crítico y nunca nada está a la altura de sus expectativas…

—Exacto.

—Oliver nunca recomendaría a nadie…

—A menos que fuera realmente excepcional.

—Necesitamos saber, quién es esa chica.

—Y yo sé quiénes nos pueden dar esa información.

* * *

 **NA.** ¿Qué puedo decir?, quiero explorar con Oliver y Mai desde el punto de vista de otros personajes. En cuanto a las peticiones, bueno uno no le puede llevar la contraria a musa.


	10. Curiosidad paterna (2)

Lin escuchó el suave golpe en su puerta.

—¿Lin?

—¿Profesor?

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Si bien él y el profesor Davis eran viejos conocidos, colegas y hasta cierto punto amigos, si lo necesitaba lo llamaba a su oficina, solo en contadas y raras ocasiones visitaba su oficina.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El hombre se rascó el cuello en un conocido gesto de nerviosismo que había aprendido a identificar con los años.

—El nombre Mai Taniyama, ¿te suena conocido?

¿Qué si le sonaba? Mai era una de esas personas imposibles de olvidar… Para su pesar. Escandalosa, si esa palabra la podía definir perfectamente; pero también era amable, directa y molestamente optimista. Siempre se preguntaba como Noll y Mai no se habían matado el uno al otro. Pero curiosamente era Mai quién de a poco había penetrado en el caparazón de Oliver. Mai hacía a Oliver más humano, bueno tan humano como Oliver podría ser. Reaccionaba a ella como no lo hacía con ningún otro con la excepción de Gene, aunque se empeñara en negarlo. Una molesta fierecilla japonesa.

—Sí.

—¿Quién es?

—Era la asistente de Oliver en Japón, ¿por qué?

—Oliver le escribió una carta de recomendación para la beca de parasicología.

Lin miró al profesor como si le acabara de decir que la tierra era cuadrada, no porque Mai fuera estúpida como tantas veces lo repetía Oliver, porque no lo era (bueno quizás al principio), solo que para los estándares de Oliver, nada, ni nadie era lo suficientemente bueno. Mai aprendía a una velocidad increíble, quizás con un esporádico déficit de atención, pero lo compensaba con entusiasmo y dedicación y después de meses trabajando para SPR bajo el ojo vigilante de Oliver, se desenvolvía con impresionante fluidez. Pero, primero, no sabía que Mai estuviese interesada en continuar con esa línea de trabajo y segundo, estaba seguro de que dado el caso de que Mai llegara a necesitar alguna recomendación, Oliver le pediría a Madoka o incluso a él que la escribiera, argumentando que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Además no habían estado en contacto por más de un año. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Ya veo —comentó Martin pensativo.

—¿Eso era todo?

—…

Lin entendió la pregunta no formulada del profesor.

—La señorita Taniyama es una persona excepcionalmente talentosa. Oliver es consciente de eso.

—De acuerdo, Lin, gracias.

Lin solo respondió con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Por cierto, olvidaba mencionarlo —dijo desde el resquicio de la puerta—, esta noche le esperamos para cenar. Madoka también estará con nosotros.

Madoka, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Solo rogaba a quién quisiera que estuviese escuchando que Madoka no se hubiese enterado de la famosa carta de recomendación.

* * *

NA. Decidí volver esta historia una de múltiples capítulos. Por ende la estoy continuando como una historia aparte, la encuentran en mi perfil bajo el mismo nombre, Curiosidad paterna.


	11. Dos partes de un todo

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 ** _Un trabajo de fan para fans_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _DOS PARTES DE UN TODO_**

Ellos son dos partes de un todo.

Él entierra sus emociones, ella las lleva a flor de piel.

Él es del tipo silencioso y ella la personificación de todo lo que es ruidoso.

Él se rige por datos, ella por puro por instinto.

Él ve hechos, estudia situaciones, ella ve personas, vidas.

Él evita el peligro, ella corre directo hacia él.

Él es un príncipe narcisista en negra armadura, ella es una princesa testaruda que siempre está en aprietos.

Él lo analiza todo con ojo científico, ella, se implica emocional y profundamente.

Él es hielo, ella fuego.

A él le gusta tomar el té, a ella le gusta prepararlo.

Ella lo ama y él no podría vivir sin ella.

Él es el cerebro y ella es el corazón.

...

* * *

 **NA**. Después de cierto cruce de palabras, no tenía ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas para escribir para este fandom o en general a decir verdad. Gracias a mi marido por recordarme por qué y para quién escribo.

 **NA2.** Por si no lo han visto, curiosidad paterna ahora tiene su propia versión aparte, la encuentran en mi perfil con el mismo nombre.


	12. Vocación y Devoción

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni _Ghost Hunt_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 ** _Un trabajo de fan para fans._**

 _Mil gracias a mi Beta_ ** _, Mutemuia,_** _solo Dios y ella saben las atrocidades que escribo XD. Ah y también gracias por los_ _títulos. Si por mi fuera irían de algo como Historia 1, Historia 2..._

* * *

 **VOCACIÓN Y DEVOCIÓN**

Para todos los miembros de SPR fue una sorpresa la elección de Mai (quizás con excepción de Naru, su cerebro después de todo, funciona de forma diferente), pues más de uno se hubiese atrevido a asegurar que Mai se decantaría por estudiar parapsicología, lo llevaba en las venas, aunque no es que ninguno pudiese culparla por no escogerla, después de todo como jocosamente la habían bautizado, Mai, era un imán para el peligro. No importaba si eran fantasmas, demonios, espíritus atados a tierra, maldiciones ancestrales, sociópatas, no importaba el tipo de entidad, todos tenían un gusto por Mai. En algunas ocasiones incluso las entidades cambiaban repentinamente la victimología que habían manejado por décadas solo por Mai.

—Mai-san, ¿por qué psicología?, todos pensamos que querías seguir trabajando en la misma línea.

—Y eso es lo que quiero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Yo creo que el trabajo que hacemos tiene dos propósitos, por un lado recolectamos información que nos ayude a entender mejor estos fenómenos paranormales, datos y resultados que permitan respaldar con bases científicas la existencia de estos fenómenos y el trabajo que hacemos, bueno, del trabajo que hacen todos los que se dedican al campo de la parapsicología. Pero también ayudamos y lidiamos con personas, con vivos y espíritus, y la mayoría de ellos están confundidos, atrapados, tristes, furiosos. Por eso, creo que es de suma importancia entender sus conductas y procesos mentales. Sería beneficioso para todas las partes implicadas.

—Guau Mai, eso es profundo, al final no eres una idiota como siempre dice el gran jefe.

—¡Hey! Yasuhara, que te estoy escuchando— reclamó con los cachetes inflándosele en señal de indignación.

—No lo escuches, Jou-chan —intervino Bou-san apretujándola contra su costado hasta que sintió el golpetazo en la cabeza.

—Viejo pervertido, suéltala.

—Tú, vieja urraca, ¿por qué tienes que golpearme todo el tiempo?

John intervino trayendo la conversación de regreso al tema original.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta, Mai-san? Me refiero a querer estudiar psicología.

—Hace poco, pero lo venía pensando desde aquel caso, el de los niños olvidados.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Estaban tan perdidos, al igual que su sensei, y cuando finalmente pude entender sus motivaciones fue que fui capaz de ayudarlos. Estoy segura que combinando la psicología y mis habilidades podría ayudar mucho más.

—Mai, ¿no olvidas algo? —preguntó Naru.

—Oh, sí, olvidé mencionarlo, también estaré tomando una optativa en parapsicología.

Ni tan errados estaban a fin de cuentas, pensaron a la vez.

—Bueno, compañeros, levanten sus copas y brindemos por Mai.

—¡Felicitaciones!

Naru levantó su copa como todos los demás, una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, Mai tenía un futuro brillante por delante y se aseguraría que fuera a su lado.

 **FIN**


	13. Spooky Tea

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni _Ghost Hunt_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 ** _Un trabajo de fan para fans_**

* * *

 **Spooky tea**

Reconocer que tienes un problema es el primer paso para tratar una adicción. No es que él la tuviera. Pero sus muy mal llamados colegas insistían en que tenía una adicción, una adicción al té para ser precisos, específicamente al té de su asistente.

¡Tonterías! De esas idioteces se llenan las mentes ociosas.

Toma un sorbo del té que ha preparado Yasuhara en la ausencia de Mai (porque ella pidió tiempo libre, para la preparación a los exámenes de ingreso), pero no calma su ansia de té.

Él te de Mai es diferente y no tiene nada que ver con que lo haga ella, por supuesto que no, ella solo lo prepara con las cantidades y tiempo precisos, es que estos idiotas son incapaces de preparar una taza de té. Entra en la cocina decidido a prepararse una buena taza de té.

Toma un trago y arruga la cara.

Extraño, sabe bien pero le falta algo.

El investigador dentro de él hace una aparición, camina a su oficina, toma su libreta y empieza a escribir con concentración.

Objetivo: Determinar por qué el té de Mai sabe diferente.

Los próximos días estuvieron llenos de lecturas para obtener información, se sumergió en los títulos más reconocidos sobre el tema: _El Gran Libro del Té, Manual del Sommelier de Té_ entre otros, pero su obtención de información no se detuvo allí, también probó diferentes mezclas de té y edulcorantes, con leche, sin leche, con limón o sin él, incluso fue tan lejos como para entrevistarse con un reconocidísimo experto sobre el tema.

Ahora estaba sentado en su oficina con todos los datos de sus observaciones, experimentos y toda la información recabada, era el momento de hacer el tratamiento y análisis de datos, unas tablas serían de gran utilidad para organizar las combinaciones y comparar los resultados. Pero mientras analizaba los datos, su ceño se fruncía más y más. Tenía información que seguramente cambiaría el mundo el té, pero nada de eso respondía a su pregunta inicial, el objetivo de su investigación.

Qué pérdida de tiempo, se recriminó.

Sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir.

Conclusiones: Los datos no arrojaron mayor claridad sobre el tema en cuestión, se sugiere posterior investigación… Estudiar al sujeto (Mai), alta posibilidad de que las habilidades psíquicas en el sujeto interfieran con el resultado final del té.

 _Spooky tea_ , eso tenía que ser, él no tenía un problema, no había forma de que él fuera un adicto al té de Mai, al menos no por las insolentes razones que sus idiotas empleados pensaban… ¿Amor...? Vaya mentes llenas de plumas.


	14. No puede ser, o ¿sí?

**No puede ser, o ¿sí?**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni _Ghost Hunt_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 ** _Un trabajo de fan para fans_**

 **Notas:** Un poquito de crack fic XD y gracias por esas reviews tan lindas. Besos.

* * *

Extraño, piensa el hombre, pero sigue tecleando. Después de un par de horas deja la computadora de lado, ¿por qué están allí todavía? Deberían haberse ido hace horas, especialmente él, que era al que más le fastidiaba cuando se le invocaba a este plano, incluso replicaba y maldecía cada vez que lo invocaba en tiempos de necesidad. No era la primera vez que se quedaban dando vueltas en este plano, ya lo había notado con anterioridad, pero últimamente parecían quedarse más y más tiempo después de su invocación, era en definitiva extraño, con el trabajo hecho, siempre desaparecían.

Sale de su oficina siguiendo la presencia de sus familiares, sus pasos se detienen en seco ante la escena frente a él, Mai está en su escritorio, Mai está tomando el té con sus _Shikigami_ , conversando con ellos… Con sus _shikis_ , y Shi, su esquivo, malhumorado y mal educado _shiki_ principal, un demonio zorro de la peor calaña, se acurruca en su forma zorruna en el cuello de Mai, mientras ella lo consiente y él se comporta cual perro o gato doméstico.

Parpadea y vuelve a parpadear, seguramente necesita dormir, decide, sus _shikis_ son demonios, entrenados y amaestrados, sujetos a él, pero siguen siendo criaturas hostiles, groseras y escandalosas, no hay manera de que estén sentados tomando el té con Taniyama-san como si se tratara de una fiesta de jardín, se convence. Pero es entonces que recuerda a Naru y cómo Mai parece haberlo amaestrado, o cómo parecen seguirla todo tipo de entidades supernaturales, pero no, en definitiva no era lo mismo, no era posible lo que sus ojos creían estar viendo o… ¿Sí?


End file.
